1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to foldable chair, and more particularly to a foldable dual-chair which is facilitated to be folded into a compact unit for storage and carriage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Since a conventional foldable chair can be quickly and easily unfolded for use and folded into a compact unit for carriage, a user can carry the foldable chair to everywhere such as campground or beach. However, when two or more person may join together to have an outdoor activity, they must need to bring more foldable chair in order to occupy their own chair. Even though each foldable chair is folded into a compact size, it is difficult for the user to carry two or more foldable chairs at the same time. Thus, the foldable chairs are bulky for storage and transportation especially when the user put them into a limited space of a vehicle's trunk.
Some improved foldable chairs increase their sizes in order to support two people sitting thereon. However, such foldable chairs have their drawbacks. First, the foldable chair may fail to well support the users because of the increase of user's weight. In order to well support the user, the foldable chair must provide a rigid cross-support structure of the construction tubes that may increase the weight of the foldable chair. Second, more metal tubes are needed to be constructed the foldable chair in order to increase its seat frame section for supporting two persons. However, the foldable chair cannot be folded into a compact unit which is bulky and difficult to carriage.